Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because the computer room of a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. In addition, the electrical power is distributed to a large number of locations spread throughout the computer room (e.g., many racks spaced from one another, and many servers in each rack). Usually, a facility receives a power feed at a relatively high voltage. This power feed is stepped down to a lower voltage (e.g., 110V). A network of cabling, bus bars, power connectors, and power distribution units, is used to deliver the power at the lower voltage to numerous specific components in the facility.
Primary power systems for computer systems in operation typically need to be maintained or reconfigured from time to time. Some data centers, for example, have “single threaded” distribution via the electrical power supply to the floor and/or to the rack, and in which maintenance can only be performed when the components using power in the data center, such as servers, are shut-off. The down-time associated with maintenance and reconfiguration of primary power systems in a data center may result in a significant loss in computing resources. In some critical systems such as hospital equipment and security systems, down-time may result in significant disruption and, in some cases, adversely affect health and safety. In some systems, an automatic transfer switch provides switching between alternate power systems. For example, an automatic transfer switch may switch power between a primary power system and a back-up power system.
Cabling provisions for a particular systems or components may vary from data center to data center. For example, cabling for automatic transfer switches in one data center may include connector plugs, while cabling for automatic transfer switches in another data center may include a power whip with individual wires that must be separately attached to terminals on the automatic transfer switches. In some cases, even within a particular data center, cabling provisions may differ for a particular type of component from one location to another within the data center. The different cable provisions for these components may require the data center operator to stock and support multiple interface configurations for a particular component in order to accommodate the different cable configurations. Stocking multiple interface configurations of a component may increase the overall cost of the components to a data center operator, as well as making maintenance and inventory management more complex and difficult.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.